Hunt One
Midora: Honno... Were you not supposed to be on a mission? Honno (enraged): WHERE IS MY CREW!? Grinpatch: Careful Honno, nobody speaks to the boss like that and lives to tell the tail. Honno: You think I give a shit about that! Tommyrod: SILENCE! I should kill you right know Honno - for you insolence! Starjun: I agree. Midora: ENOUGH! Now Honno, I told you this 2 years ago. I sent you "crew" on a mission - whether they survived is- Honno: SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT YOU ORDERED THEM TO BE KILLED! Midora: That is the second time you have raised your voice. You will not survive the third one. Honno: I DON'T CARE! Give me back my crew motherfucker! Midora: That's it. Starjun, Tommyrod, Grinpatch please rid me of this eyesore. Tommyrod: With ABSOLUTE pleasure! Tommyrod, Starjun and Grinpatch advance towards Honno, in reponse he drwas all three of his swords. Midora: What are you waiting for? ATTACK! The three rush at Honno attacking with all their strength, Honno briefly fends them off but they push him back with every attack. Eventually the trio release their attacks. Grinpatch: Breath Bazooka! Tommyrod: Bomb Egg! Starjun: Fire Spear! Honno: Tch, Okami Gari! There is a large explosion resulting from their attacks, an aerial view shows a wounded Honno fleeing from the Bishokukai HQ. Honno continues running, montages of him show him struggling to make it to a forest. Honno (looking up): Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!! FUCK! I guess I wasn't a match for them was I... Chin Chinchin: Of course you weren't, there where three of them. But if you study under me, you could defeat ALL of them given time. Honno (sighing): OK lets do this. TWO YEARS LATER Honno is walking in a forest when he hears the rustle of a bush, he stops scanning the area for any potential foes-but he cannot see any. Honno: Probably just my imagination... Somthing burst out from the bushes at attacks Honno before he can draw his sword(s), it, him, HER(!?) lunges at him. He quickly fends her of and manages to draw one of his swords but to his surprise the girl unsheathes her blade and engages in combat with him, they both attack with elegant yet deadly strokes neither seemingly showing any openings. Finally he attacks seriously using one of his techniques. Honno: Inazuma Tora! Girl: GAHHH. The girls collapes to the floor bleeding, before she can get up Honno's sword is at her neck. Honno: Who are you? Who sent you? Girl: My name is Saya Tegami-not that a rouge like you would care, I was sent by the IGO to assassinate you. Honno (puzzled): Why!? Saya (andry): Because your a member of the Bishokukai!! Honno (sighing): I guess Master ChinChin hasn't remembered to tell the IGO that I've switched sides, he was always- Saya (stiffening): you've switched sides? Honno: Yes, I'm on a mission to go to the Rainbow Tree so I can discover the true meaning of Ingredients. you can come with me to see if its true... Saya (suspicious): And you won't kill me? Honno: I swear by all that is sacred. You can kill me if you think i'm lying... Saya (smirking): Challenge accepted! Lead the way... what was your name Honno: They a person that doesn't even know my name to kill me. Typical! ''It's Honno, Honno Seji. Saya: Lead the way ''Honno. Honno and Saya walk through the forest disappearing through the scenery and shrubs. END OF CHAPTER 1 Category:Story Category:RinkakuKagune